The Koopalings in Minecraft
by Rgarber
Summary: The Koopalings just wanted to play a normal game of Minecraft, but they end up thrown into an adventure that will take them across the world of Minecraftia...and beyond!
1. Prologue

So, this is my second story on this site! I've been working on this story for a little over a month, so I'll post a chapter every day. :D Please review, and remember, no flaming in the reviews! And please, if you think my writing isn't good, then tell me what I can do to improve it! :D Anyway, this is just the prologue, so it's pretty short, but the chapters get a lot longer later on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros. is owned by Nintendo. Minecraft is owned by Mojang. I don't own either of them.

This was the castle of the evil King Bowser Koopa, ruler of the Koopa Kingdom. Bowser and his Koopalings had been once again foiled by the Super Mario Bros.

"Grah! I hate those Mario Bros!" Morton yelled, kicking one of Bowser's statues of himself.

"No! Wait! Argh!" Bowser yelled as the statue fell and crumbled into a million pieces. Bowser's face turned a dark red color.

"MORTON!" Morton ran all the way up to his room. Every Koopaling knew that if you destroyed a statue of Bowser, you're going in the lava pits.

"If only my Super Minimizer didn't explode!" Ludwig pouted.

"What does it do, Kooky?" Lemmy asked.

"I told you to stop calling me Kooky!" Ludwig said.

"Whatever, Kooky!" Lemmy said.

"Argh! Anyway, the Super Minimizer would've shrunk the Mario Bros to the size of an atom, then we could easily squash them!" Ludwig said.

"Well then, get to work on fixing it! The rest of you, back to your rooms!" Bowser said. The Koopalings scurried back to their rooms.

Once back at his room, Lemmy was pretty bored. He sighed. There was nothing to do.

Suddenly, Lemmy remembered what he could do! He ran over to Ludwig's room.

"Hey Kooky, want to play Minecraft?" Lemmy asked.

"Stop calling me Kooky. And not right now," Ludwig said.

"Please?" Lemmy said.

"Alright, fine!" Ludwig said.

"Yay!" Lemmy said. He ran to the other Koopalings' rooms and told them, then he went back to his room and started up his server. He started up Minecraft and clicked the Multiplayer button. He typed in his IP address and hit the Connect button.

It went to a loading screen. After five seconds, Lemmy's computer got a blue screen!

"What?" Lemmy said out loud. Suddenly, the computer started sucking him inside!

"Ahh! Help!" Lemmy cried out. He tried to get away, but it was no use. Finally, he got flung into the computer. It then powered off.


	2. The World of Minecraft

So, this is Chapter 1 of the Koopalings in Minecraft! (The last chapter was the prologue.) :D Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros. is owned by Nintendo. Minecraft is owned by Mojang. I own neither.<p>

Lemmy landed with a thud on the ground. "Ow!" Lemmy said. He got up and started looking around. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, a gigantic _whvsshoop_sound occurred! Lemmy was thrown back onto the ground by a mysterious force. When he got up, he looked to where the sound occurred, and he saw what looked like a portal closing. He then saw Iggy!

"Iggy!" Lemmy called out as he ran to him.

"Lemmy! Wha-what happened?"

"I don't know! I tried to connect to my server, but my computer got a blue screen and I got sucked inside it!"

"Me too!" Iggy said. "Do you think that's what happened to the other Koopalings?"

"Maybe. Let's explore and find out where we are," Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy started wandering until they heard another _whvsshoop_! They ran to the source of the sound and saw Morton!

"Morton! What happened?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know! I was just connecting to your server, when I was sucked into my computer!" Morton said.

"That's the same thing that happened to us…" Iggy pondered.

"Hey! We're in Minecraft!" Morton said. He pointed to a massive mountain made out of stone and dirt.

Lemmy and Iggy gasped. "We are in Minecraft!" Iggy said.

"Well, if we are, we better start getting some wood. We need to have a shelter when monsters attack!" Lemmy said, going over to a tree. He started punching it. After a few seconds, a mini piece of wood popped out and zoomed over to Lemmy, then disappeared.

"Where's the wood?" Iggy asked.

"Hey! I don't remember having a backpack on me when I got sucked in," Lemmy said, pointing to the mysterious backpack that was on his back.

"Check what's inside it!" Morton said. Lemmy checked in the backpack and saw a miniature piece of wood.

"The wood's inside it!" Lemmy said. "Come on, let's get to work on gathering wood!"

After they had collected the wood of six trees and turned it all into wooden planks. Morton asked, "So what do we do now? I've only played Minecraft once."

"Well, there should be a little two by two crafting grid inside the backpack…Aha! Here it is!" Iggy said. "Put one piece of wood inside each little square!"

They did and they got a Crafting Table. Lemmy put down his Crafting Table. "So should we make a wooden house, or should we carve out a base in a mountain?" he asked.

"Maybe we should make a base until we get tons of ore," Iggy suggested. Lemmy nodded. He turned all of his remaining wooden planks into sticks.

"Here," Lemmy said, tossing a few sticks at Morton and Iggy. "Now, we're going to need a pickaxe. Put three wood on the top row and two sticks on the remaining slots in the middle column," Lemmy said. They all made their pickaxes.

"So, where should we make the base?" Morton asked.

"We should make it in that mountain you found, Morton," Iggy suggested.

"Alright! Let me just destroy my Crafting Table," Lemmy said. He punched the Crafting Table until it turned into a tiny object. It then flew into Lemmy's backpack. The Koopalings then charged toward the mountain.

"Here, this looks like a good spot!" Lemmy said, pointing to a part of the mountain that had stone in it.

"Well then, let's start digging!' Morton said. They dug inside the mountain and made a little base. They each put down their Crafting Tables. Lemmy made a Door and placed it.

"So now what?" Morton asked.

"We got a lot of Cobblestone. Let's make some tools out of it," Iggy said. They each made two Stone Swords, two Stone Pickaxes, two Stone Shovels, and one Stone Axe.

"It's pretty dark in here," Morton said.

"Yeah, we better get some Torches. We're going to need Charcoal first, though. Morton, can you go chop down some wood so we can make it?" Lemmy asked.

"No need!" Iggy said, pointing at a piece of stone with black dots on it.

"Yes! We found Coal!" Lemmy said. He started mining the Coal.

"_I_ found Coal, you mean," Iggy said as he started to mine the Coal.

"Wow! There's a ton of Coal!" Morton said as he also mined the Coal.

"There has to be at least 20 Coal in this single vein!" Iggy said as he continued to mine.

Morton started to mine too. "I wonder where the other Koopalings are."

Lemmy took a break from mining and looked out the window of the door. "It's almost sundown. I hope they don't appear in the middle of the night."

"It's almost sundown?" Iggy said. "We don't have any Torches yet! Come on, keep mining!"

Right when the moon was visible in the sky, the entire vein was cleared. Lemmy had 16 Coal, Iggy had 20 Coal, and Morton had 12 Coal.

"Quickly, toss me the Coal so I can make some Torches!" Lemmy said. Morton and Iggy threw Lemmy their Coal. "Ah, just enough to make three stacks!" Lemmy said. "Here!" He tossed a stack to Morton and Iggy.

"Let's light up this place!" Morton said. He placed Torches in their base, lighting it all up. "There! Now no monsters will spawn!"

"What now?" Iggy asked. "We don't have any Wool to make Beds!"

"We should make a mine. Hopefully we'll come across some Iron before the night ends," Lemmy said.

"Well then, let's start mining!" Morton said enthusiastically. The Koopalings began making their mine.

"Hey Lemmy, I found some more Coal!" Iggy said.

"Mine it, Iggy! Maybe you'll find some Iron in the process!" Lemmy said. Iggy nodded and began mining.

"Hey, Iron!" Morton pointed right beneath himself to a stone that had light brown dots in it.

"Alright! Mine it, Morton!" Lemmy said.

Morton nodded and began mining it.

"No, Morton! Move away! Don't mine right beneath-"

Morton finished mining the Iron. It turned into a miniature version of itself and zoomed into Morton's backpack. Morton had also removed the floor beneath himself, and there was a massive cavern right under that piece of Iron. Morton fell into it with a thud.

"Morton! Are you alright?" Iggy called down into the cave.

"Yeah, I didn't lose any hearts from that fall, and-ack! What is-?" Morton was cut off. A moan from a zombie was heard.


	3. The Cavern

Here is the second chapter of the Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros. is owned by Nintendo. Minecraft is owned by Mojang. I own neither. Also, this is the first chapter where my own characters start appearing. I just want to say that I did not intentionally steal a character's name or a character itself from another author.

Enjoy! :D

"Morton! Was that a zombie I heard?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes-argh! It's coming closer, and-what is that?" A _twang_ was heard.

"Morton's being attacked by a zombie and a skeleton!" Iggy said.

"Don't worry, Morton! We're going to come down! Fight them off with your sword for now!" Lemmy called down the pit. Lemmy and Iggy made a staircase down to the cavern, where Morton had already killed the zombie, but was being hurt bad by the skeleton's arrows.

"Quick, hide behind this stone!" Iggy said. The Koopalings ducked behind the stone. Lemmy quickly placed a Torch.

"Do you think more monsters will come?" Morton asked.

"Probably, but for now, we need to focus on that skeleton!" Lemmy said. He moved to the very edge of the stone, where he couldn't be hit, but if he moved a step, then he could be hit by the arrows.

"The skeleton is waiting to ambush us from behind this wall," Lemmy said.

"Great! We can take it out easily!" Iggy said. "Morton, use your pickaxe to mine this stone, and then we'll take it out with our swords!"

Morton nodded. He mined the stone, but almost instantly, an arrow was shot through the empty space. Lemmy and Iggy charged around the wall and attacked the skeleton with their swords. Eventually, they killed it, and a miniature bone appeared.

"Ah! We can make Bone Meal with this!" Lemmy said. The bone zoomed to Lemmy's backpack.

"How many hearts did we lose? I only lost half a heart," Iggy said.

"I only have two and a half hearts left," Morton said.

"I only lost one heart. Come on, let's explore this cave. Morton, stay close to us!" Lemmy said. They started exploring the cavern.

"Ah, look! More Iron!" Morton said. He pointed at the Iron, which was high up on the wall. Morton placed some Stone right underneath himself so he could reach it, then mined it. "Darn, only one."

"Lemmy, what Y coordinate are we at?" Iggy asked.

"We're at…Wow! I didn't know we went down this far! We're at 24!"

"Hey, at this elevation, we can find-"

"Hey, guys, what's this?" Morton asked. He pointed to a piece of Stone with yellow dots on it.

"That's Gold!" Lemmy and Iggy exclaimed.

"Yaaaay!" Morton said. He began mining it.

"No! Morton! We need an Iron Pickaxe to mine Gold, and we only have Stone!" Iggy explained.

"Aw. Wait! How much Iron do we need to make an Iron Pickaxe? I have two Iron Ore!" Morton said.

"We need three," Iggy said.

"Grah!" Morton said. He kicked a piece of Stone, but only ended up hurting his foot and losing half a heart. "Ow!"

"Let's head back to our base. It's probably daylight by now and we can find some Wool," Lemmy said. The other Koopalings nodded and went back up the stairs to their base.

"It is daylight! I wonder if any other Koopalings have appeared yet," Iggy said.

"If we go outside, we might find them. Come on!" Morton said. They left their cavern and immediately saw four sheep, two pigs, and a few cows.

"Sheep drop wool, cows drop leather that we can make armor with, and pigs drop pork chops that heal us," Lemmy said.

"Pork chops heal us? Oh boy!" Morton said. He ran to a pig, stone sword in hand. He started slashing at it until it was no more. A miniature pork chop appeared on the ground and it zoomed to Morton's inventory. Morton was about to eat it, until…

"Morton! Wait! The pork chop only heals one and a half hearts, but we can cook it so that it heals four hearts!" Iggy said.

"Oh, ok," Morton said. He put it back in his inventory. "Where's Lemmy?"

"Right here!" Lemmy said. He was currently fending off a spider. "It wandered into – argh – the shade, and it attacked me!"

"Lemmy, watch out!" Morton called out. Another spider went into the shade and became hostile. Morton charged at it with his Stone Sword and attacked it. The spider went flying back, but in a single leap, reached Morton once again and started biting him. "Ow!" Morton struck it with his Stone Sword again, knocking it back. It was about to leap, until Iggy and Lemmy hit it with their swords at the same time, killing it. A piece of String appeared on the ground.

"Phew, thanks guys. I only had half a heart left!" Morton said as the String zoomed into Lemmy's inventory.

"No problem. And, I have good news! I have three String, so now we can make a Bow!" Lemmy said.

"Alright! Except, we're going to need Feathers and Flint for Arrows," Iggy said.

"Hey, look! Feathers!" Morton said. Two feathers were lying on the ground, most likely from a Zombie who had burned in the sun.

"We can get Flint from Gravel, and look! There's Gravel!" Lemmy said. He ran towards it with his shovel.

"What a lucky string of events…" Iggy said to himself. But suddenly, an unlucky event happened. As quick as light, something zoomed past Iggy and hit him with a sword. "Ack!" Iggy lost four and a half hearts.

"What?" Morton asked.

"Something came and hit me with a-ow!" The thing zoomed by again and slashed Iggy with the sword, doing another four and a half hearts of damage.

"What was that?" Morton asked. Lemmy ran over.

"Morton, give me those Feathers so I can make some Arrows!" Lemmy said.

"Lemmy, something just zoomed by and attacked me twice! I only have half a heart left!" Iggy said.

"I'll kill some more pigs!" Lemmy said. The other Koopalings nodded and went back to their base, but first, Morton gave Lemmy his Feathers. In the meanwhile, many pigs had spawned, so Lemmy got to work.

Lemmy had collected four pieces of pork until something zoomed by and hit him with a sword. "Ah!" Lemmy yelled. "That must've been the same thing that attacked Iggy! Alright, whoever you are, come out and fight like a man! Er, Koopa!"

Suddenly, something materialized in front of Lemmy. It looked like a human, but it had red eyes and it had no feet; it floated.

"You have called me to fight, and I have appeared! Face now your tragic end at the might of Dungzor!" The thing yelled. It quickly floated towards Lemmy, slashing with its sword. Lemmy ran away from it, but it kept pursuing him. Lemmy eventually duck behind a tree and lost Dungzor.

"Now that I've lost him, I should make some arrows!" Lemmy said. He cut down a piece of the tree that he hid behind and made a Crafting Table. He then made 8 Arrows using the Feathers, Sticks, and Flint and a Bow. "This should do for now."

Lemmy looked back at where Dungzor was. "Koopa! Where are you? Have you run away like the coward you are?" Dungzor yelled.

"No, but soon you'll be running – ahem, floating away!" Lemmy whispered. He pulled back the string of the bow and fired an arrow at Dungzor.

"Ouch! So you have not run! Where are you, puny Koopa?" Dungzor yelled. Lemmy fired two more arrows at Dungzor, then ducked back behind the tree. "Grah! You're making me angry!"

Lemmy estimated that he had taken out six of Dungzor's hearts, which meant he only had to hit Dungzor twice with his Stone Sword. When Dungzor wandered near the tree Lemmy was hiding behind, Lemmy leaped out and hit Dungzor with his sword. "Ah! There you are!" Dungzor yelled. Lemmy noticed that Dungzor had an Iron Sword.

Lemmy started running away again, trying to lose Dungzor. Eventually, Dungzor caught up to Lemmy and hit him with his sword, making Lemmy lose four and a half hearts. Lemmy only had half a heart left!

Lemmy turned around and slashed Dungzor with his Stone Sword, killing him. "Grah! I'll return, Koopa!" Dungzor yelled.

"Phew…" Lemmy said out loud. Lemmy then saw that Dungzor dropped all his items. Dungzor had dropped his Iron Sword as well as an Iron Shovel and six Wheat.

"Hey, we can make two pieces of Bread with this Wheat!" Lemmy said to himself. He collected Dungzor's items, killed four more pigs (one of which dropped two pork chops), and went back to base.

"So?" Morton and Iggy asked when Lemmy came in through the door.

"I got nine pork chops and six Wheat. I also killed that guy that attacked Iggy. His name was Dungzor, but I just barely beat him; I have half a heart left. He also dropped an Iron Sword and an Iron Shovel."

"Alright! Come on, I already made a Furnace; cook the pork in there and use your Crafting Table to make the Bread!" Iggy said.

A few minutes later, the Koopalings had eaten two pieces of cooked pork each; now they each had nine and a half hearts left. They also still had three cooked pork and two Bread left.

"I never knew pork chops tasted so delicious," Iggy said.

Lemmy looked out the window of the door. "Oh no! It's nighttime, and in all the commotion, I forgot to kill sheep for our beds!"

"It's alright, Lemmy. We would've had to kill nine sheep, and I don't think we could've found that many. Plus, if we go mining again, we can find some Iron and make some Shears!" Iggy said.

"Right! Let's go!" Morton said. They went back to their mine and dropped down the little cave that led to the cavern Morton had accidentally discovered.

"Wait!" Lemmy hadn't jumped down yet. "There's some more Iron right here! We must've forgotten about it when Morton fell and we rushed to help him!" Lemmy mined the Iron; there was three more in the vein. "I have five Iron now!" Lemmy jumped down into the cavern.

"Here, Lemmy, I mined eight Stone and made a Furnace!" Morton said. He placed the Furnace on the ground and Lemmy smelted the Iron Ore into Iron Ingots with some Coal provided by Iggy. He then made an Iron Pickaxe.

"Alright, Morton, lead me to that Gold you found last night!" Lemmy said.

"Over here!" Morton said. Eventually, they reached the Gold.

"Leave it to me!" Lemmy said. He mined the Gold and he got Gold Ore!

"Yaaaay!" Morton cheered.

"There's more!" Iggy said.

Lemmy mined the rest of the ore; there was seven in a single vein!

"That was a lot of Gold," Lemmy said. "Should we head back and smelt it now or should we-" Lemmy was cut off by a zombie's moan.

"ZOMBIE!" Morton yelled.

"It's coming from behind this Stone where Lemmy mined the Gold!" Iggy said. Lemmy mined the Stone and they found a seven by seven room with a cage in the middle, a chest in the corner, and an army of zombies waiting for them.

"Dungeon…" the three Koopalings said at the same time.


	4. Dungzor Returns

Here is the third chapter of the Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

"DUNGEON!" The Zombies began to make their way towards the Koopalings.

"Quickly, fix the hole!" Iggy said. Lemmy put Cobblestone where the hole was, preventing the Zombies from getting to them.

"Phew," Lemmy said.

"Let's keep exploring; hopefully we won't find any more dungeons," Iggy said.

Lemmy nodded and they continued to explore the cavern.

"Hey, there's light over there," Morton said after a few minutes, pointing to another cavern.

"Maybe another Koopaling is here! Come on!" Lemmy said. They ran into the cavern, but just barely avoided falling into lava!

"Is that lava?" Morton asked.

"It sure is, which means we're around elevation 12! We can find Diamond here, but we better be careful!" Iggy said.

"Look! Is that Diamond?" Morton pointed toward a Stone block with dark blue dots across the magma pool.

"No, it's just Lapis Lazuli, but maybe we can find Diamond if we mine it," Iggy said. Lemmy placed Cobblestone into the lava, making a bridge across it. He then mined the Lapis Lazuli and found a piece of Stone with red dots in it.

"I'm guessing that's not Diamond," Morton said.

"No, but it's Redstone, which is almost infinitely more useful than Lapis Lazuli!" Iggy said. "We can make clocks and compasses with it, as well as build circuits!"

"Ludwig would like this," Lemmy said as he mined the Redstone. In the vein, there was 12 Redstone Ore.

"Lemmy, look!" Iggy pointed toward a Stone with light blue dots on it.

"Diamond!" Lemmy ran over to mine it.

"Morton and I found it when we mined this vein of 6 Iron!" Iggy said. "That means we have 8 Iron, and we can make Iron Pickaxes for Morton and myself, as well as Shears!"

"Alright!" Lemmy had mined the Diamond and found three more Diamonds in the vein. "I have a Crafting Table; make some pickaxes and help me mine this Diamond!" Lemmy put down a Crafting Table and made a Furnace to smelt the Gold Ore he had gotten and the Iron Ore Morton and Iggy had found. Iggy and Morton then made their Iron Pickaxes and helped Lemmy mine the Diamond. They also made Shears.

At the end of their cave excavation, the Koopalings had 7 Gold Ingots, 24 Lapis Lazuli, 48 Redstone, and 5 Diamond!

"Alright!" said Lemmy as they went back to their base. "I can make a Diamond Pickaxe and a Diamond Sword with all this Diamond."

"Here, I have a Crafting Table," Iggy said. He put down the Crafting Table and Lemmy made the Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe.

"Hey, maybe with a Diamond Sword, we can beat that dungeon!" Morton said.

"Yeah, except you and Iggy only have Stone Swords," Lemmy said.

"Didn't Dungzor drop an Iron Sword?" Iggy asked.

"He did!" Lemmy said. He grabbed the Iron Sword and threw it at Iggy. "Here!"

"Still, Morton only has a Stone Sword. I think we should all have at least Iron Swords before we try to beat the dungeon."

"No problem!" Lemmy said. "Here, Morton." Lemmy threw Morton 5 Arrows and his Bow. "You can attack from ranged!"

"Thanks, Lemmy!" said Morton.

"So, let's do it!" Lemmy said.

They went back to where Lemmy had put the Cobblestone and mined it. There were about 20 Zombies, and they all walked towards the Koopalings. "Yah!" Lemmy jumped into the dungeon and started swinging his Diamond Sword, taking out three Zombies.

"Charge!" Iggy jumped into the dungeon as well and attacked the Zombies, taking out two more.

"Yah!" Morton started firing Arrows at the Zombies, taking out one before he ran out of arrows. "Grah!" Morton took out his Stone Sword and leaped into the dungeon, taking out a few more.

The Koopalings took out over 30 Zombies, but they still kept coming. "How do we stop them?" Morton asked.

"Morton, you have a few Torches! Light up this place so the monsters can't spawn anymore!" Iggy said.

Morton nodded and ran to the Monster Spawner. He put down a few Torches, then took out his Iron Pickaxe and mined the Spawner. Eventually, the Spawner was destroyed and the monsters stopped spawning.

Lemmy took out the last of the zombies with his Diamond Sword. "Alright! Let's see what's in the Chest!" Iggy walked over to the Chest and opened it.

"Hmm…there's a total of 7 Iron Ingots, a Cocoa Bean, and a Bucket. Not much…" Iggy put the loot in his backpack.

"I'm going to mine some of this Moss Stone," Morton said, pointing to the floor of the dungeon. "Don't worry, I won't mine right underneath myself this time."

"We can make some Brown Wool with that Cocoa Bean, for decoration, or we could make some Cookies," Lemmy said.

"We can put some water in this Bucket just in case we fall into fire," Iggy suggested.

"We can make an Iron Sword for Morton and Iron Boots with all of those Iron Ingots!" Lemmy said.

"The Crafting Table is right outside the dungeon," Iggy said, pointing to the exit.

"Hey guys, look-OW!" Morton was cut off by three _twang_ sounds.

"Morton, what happened?" Lemmy asked.

"Three skeletons hit me! I only have two and a half hearts left!" Morton said.

"Don't worry, Morton, we'll take care of them!" Iggy said. "Come on, Lemmy!"

Lemmy and Iggy jumped down the hole in the dungeon. Iggy immediately placed a Torch. The Koopalings were very surprised to see what they saw…

"Another dungeon?" Lemmy and Iggy exclaimed. "This is a Skeleton dungeon; I think we can handle them," Lemmy said.

Iggy nodded and started striking at the Skeletons, taking out two. Lemmy started attacking with his Diamond Sword.

One Skeleton hit Iggy with an arrow. "Ouch!" Iggy charged at the Skeleton and killed it with his Iron Sword.

"Iggy! You're closer to the Monster Spawner! Light it up!" Lemmy said. Iggy placed Torches around the Spawner and then attacked it with his Pickaxe, eventually destroying it. He went back to help Lemmy with finishing off the Skeletons.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over," Iggy said. "I lost about six hearts there."

"I lost eight," Lemmy said. "No worries, though; we still have some pork and bread left. Hey Morton, come on down! It's okay!"

Morton jumped down. "Phew. I'm low on hearts; let's eat!"

Lemmy tossed Morton and Iggy one pork chop each. After eating the pork, Iggy and Morton had seven and a half hearts, while Lemmy had five and a half hearts left. Lemmy ate some Bread and then had eight hearts.

"Well, Iggy, let's check what's in the Chest," Morton said.

Iggy nodded and went toward the Chest. "Hmm…there's two Iron Ingots, a Saddle, a total of 2 Bread, another Bucket, and 3 Redstone."

"We can fill the Bucket up with lava to conquer any other dungeons," Lemmy said.

"What does the Saddle do?" Morton asked.

"It lets you ride pigs," Lemmy replied.

"Ride pigs? Oh boy!" Morton exclaimed. He ran to the Chest and put the Saddle in his inventory. Iggy put the rest of the Chest's contents in his backpack.

"Hey? Do you hear that?" Morton asked.

"Hear what?" Lemmy asked.

"Come over here, to this wall," Morton said. Lemmy and Iggy moved to the wall.

"It sounds like spiders…and a lot of them," Iggy said.

"Not another dungeon," Morton groaned.

"We don't need to worry, though! We have a Bucket, right? Let's fill it up with lava and dump it into the dungeon!" Iggy said.

"What about the Chest?" Morton asked.

"Don't worry; Chests don't get destroyed in lava," Iggy said.

"That's a great idea, Iggy! Let's go to where we found the Lapis Lazuli and Diamond!" Lemmy said.

The Koopalings went to the lava river. Iggy filled up the Bucket with lava, and then they went back to the Skeleton dungeon.

"It sounds like if I mine this Stone right here, we'll find the dungeon. Ready?" Lemmy asked.

"Ready!" Iggy replied.

Lemmy mined the Stone, and instantly, Iggy poured the lava into the dungeon. Spiders leaped at the Koopalings, but only succeeded in getting burned by the lava. Once the room was clear of Spiders, Iggy put the lava back in the bucket. The Koopalings charged into the dungeon, placed Torches around the dungeon, and Lemmy destroyed the Monster Spawner.

"Phew…three dungeons in one night," Morton said.

"Yeah. That's _extremely_ rare. What's in the Chest, Iggy?"

"There's 2 Iron Ingots, 3 String, 4 Gunpowder, 2 Wheat, and…WOAH!"

"What? What is it, Iggy?" Lemmy asked.

"There's a Golden Apple in this Chest!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Woah! That's a 1 in 125 chance!" Lemmy said.

"What do Golden Apples do?" Morton asked.

"They heal all 10 of your hearts!" Lemmy said.

"We better save it for an emergency. I'll keep it for now," Iggy said. He put all the contents of the Chest into his inventory.

"Hey, look, an Iron Door," Morton said.

"What? An Iron Door? Those don't spawn naturally…" Iggy said.

"Well, it's right here," Morton said. Lemmy moved to where Morton was.

"There is an Iron Door right here. But how?"

"Let's see what's inside it," Iggy said.

"No can do. There isn't a Switch to power the door," Morton said.

"Hey! We have Redstone and Sticks; let's make a Redstone Torch to power the door!" Lemmy said.

"Good idea, Lemmy!" Iggy said. Iggy made four Redstone Torches and placed one right next to the Iron Door. The Door swung open to reveal a room plunged in darkness.

"Not _another_ dungeon…" Morton said.

"It's not a dungeon, otherwise we'd be hearing noises from monsters," Iggy said. He put Torches to light up the room.

It was a 16x16 room, and everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling was made out of Obsidian, with the exception of a 3x3 space in the corner made out of Bedrock.

"That's weird…Bedrock only spawns at the bottom of the map," Lemmy said.

"What is this place?" Morton asked.

"What? You have discovered how to get into my secret hideout?" a voice came.

"That sounded like Dungzor!" Lemmy said.

Suddenly, Dungzor appeared in the middle of the room. "It is I, Dungzor, master of dungeons! You have found my secret hiding place, and so, you must die!"

Dungzor charged at Lemmy. "Bad idea!" Lemmy said. He took out his Diamond Sword and hit Dungzor with it, doing five and a half hearts of damage.

"Yowch! Oh no…do not tell me you have discovered my secret Diamond stash!" Dungzor said. Upon seeing Iggy and Morton's Iron and Stone Swords, he quickly covered his mouth like he had said something he hadn't wanted to.

"What Diamond stash?" Lemmy asked. Dungzor ignored the question, then dashed toward Morton and started attacking him.

"Yowch! Ack!" Morton got hit twice, doing a total of 9 hearts of damage. Iggy hit Dungzor with his Iron Sword twice, killing him.

"Augh! I will return, Koopalings, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" Dungzor dropped another Iron Sword, a Gold Pickaxe, two Cooked Porkchops, and two Redstone Torches.

"We did 14 and a half hearts of damage, meaning he probably has 14 hearts," Iggy said.

"Yeah, except he dropped some pork, meaning he probably ate a pork chop. He probably only has 10 hearts, just like us," Lemmy said as he collected Dungzor's loot.

"Did you kill that guy?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Um…Morton, did you say that?" Lemmy asked. Morton shook his head.

"Morton? Are you there? I thought I also heard Lemmy's voice!" the voice said.

"Lemmy, the voice is coming from behind this Bedrock!" Iggy said.

"So it is Lemmy and Morton! And was that Iggy I heard?"

"Um…who are you? I can barely recognize your voice," Lemmy said.

"The Bedrock must be muffling my voice. I'm Larry! That Dungzor guy trapped me in this Bedrock!"

"Larry?" the three Koopalings said at once.

"Yeah, it's me! Can you help me get out of here?"

"How? Bedrock can't be destroyed!" Morton said.

"There's an Iron Door hidden into the wall of the Bedrock. You'll have to dig through the Stone around the Bedrock to find it. There's no Switch, though, and when I try to destroy it, it reappears…"

"No worries! I have a few Redstone Torches!" Iggy said. He mined around the Bedrock, and sure enough, he found an Iron Door. He placed the Redstone Torch in front of the door, and it swung open and revealed Larry!

"Phew! Finally, I see something besides Bedrock! I spent a whole Minecraft day inside there!" Larry said, exiting the Bedrock prison.

"What happened, Larry?" Lemmy asked.

"Well, I tried to connect to your server, Lemmy, and suddenly my computer got a blue screen. I then got sucked inside it! I landed on some Sand, and I wandered for a bit until Dungzor found me. He had an Iron Sword and I had a Wooden Sword, so he obviously beat me. He then took me here and made this prison, and then trapped me inside!" Larry explained.

"Wow! We got sucked into Minecraft too," Morton said.

"I can see that," Larry said. "How long have you guys been here? And where are the other Koopalings?"

"We've been here for about two days and two nights. We don't know where the other Koopalings are, though," Iggy said.

"What if Dungzor captured them too?" Morton asked. "I hope we find them soon."

"Yeah, but we also have to remember that we need to find a way to get out of the Minecraft world. We can't spend the rest of our lives as pixels!" Larry said.

"Come on, guys. Let's head back to our base. We can talk more there, and it's probably daylight by now." Lemmy said. The other Koopalings nodded, and they went back to the base.


	5. Battle in the Bedrock Layer

Here is the fourth chapter of the Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros. is owned by Nintendo and Minecraft is owned by Mojang. I own neither. Also, I did not intentionally steal the plot from another author, nor did I intentionally steal the name of any of my original characters from any other author.

Enjoy! :D

The Koopalings reached their base.

"No beds yet?" Larry asked.

"No, we've never been able to find the time to get wool," Lemmy replied.

"Here, Lemmy, here's some Shears!" Iggy said. Iggy threw the Shears to Lemmy.

"Thanks! I'll go shear some sheep right now." Lemmy left the base.

"So, what should we do until Lemmy comes back?" Morton asked.

"Instead of living in a mountain, let's build a house!" Iggy said.

"Alright! I have a ton of Sticks and Cobblestone; I'll make some Stone Axes right now!" Morton went to the Crafting Table. He threw Larry and Iggy's axes at them, then they left the base and started chopping down trees.

Eventually, each Koopaling had 64 pieces of Wood. They then turned it all into Wooden Planks, and then they had 768 Wooden Planks!

"How big should it be?" Morton asked.

"I say it should be 20x20, with two or three floors," Larry said.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Iggy said. The three Koopalings had already finished the first floor and lit it with Torches when Lemmy came back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lemmy asked.

"We're building a wooden house!" Iggy said.

"Good idea!" Lemmy said.

"Here's an axe; go chop down some wood and help us!" Morton said.

By the time it was nighttime, the Koopalings had built a four floor house connected by ladders. Larry lived on the bottom floor, Morton lived on the second floor, Iggy lived on the third floor, and Lemmy lived on the fourth floor.

"Well, it's nighttime, so we should go to bed to set our spawn points," Larry said. The other Koopalings nodded and went to bed.

At midnight, Iggy was woken up by a strange smell. He went down to the bottom floor and drew his Iron Sword. He went outside and heard whispers.

"We'll get the Koopalings in their sleep!"

"Yeah! Those Koopalings will never defeat us!"

Iggy peered around the corner and saw that two hooded figures were standing there. One was holding a block of TNT, and the other was holding a Flint and Steel – and they had already started to burn down the house with the Flint and Steel!

The fire had started when Iggy woke up; that was the strange smell! And by now, it had spread to the second floor!

"Come on, let's burn down the house even quicker," one hooded figure said. They moved to another side of the house and set it on fire as well!

Iggy ran back inside the house. "Larry! Wake up, two people are lighting our house on fire with Flint and Steel!"

"Huh? Eh…" Larry fell asleep again. Iggy started shaking Larry until he woke up. "Ah! Alright, alright, I'm awake! What's new? …And what's that smell?"

"Fire! Someone's lighting our house on fire!"

Larry dashed out of bed and looked at the two hooded figures. "Hey, no problem, Iggy! There's a Creeper headed towards them!"

Iggy looked where Larry was looking. The two people were still lighting the house on fire, seemingly unaware of the Creeper headed in their direction.

The Creeper reached them, but didn't blow up. The Creeper stood next to the house, the two figures moved away, and then the Creeper exploded!

"Ah!" Larry and Iggy fell back from the force of the explosion.

Morton suddenly appeared. "Hey, what was that sound?"

"Two people are lighting our house on fire, and they even got a Creeper to explode near it!" Iggy hastily explained.

"Whoa! I'll go wake Lemmy!" Morton dashed back in the house, but collided with Lemmy.

"Hey, I'm awake! I heard the whole thing!" Lemmy said. "Iggy has an Iron Sword and I have a Diamond Sword; we can take them! Come on, Iggy!" Lemmy and Iggy dashed at the two hooded figures.

"Ah, the Koopalings! You decided to fight after all!" one of the hooded figures said.

"Let's get them!" the other hooded figure said.

The two figures charged at Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy attacked one with his Diamond Sword and Iggy got another one with his Iron Sword. The two figures were knocked back, but they both took out bows and shot arrows at the Koopalings. The Koopalings each got hit by one, but managed to avoid the rest. Lemmy and Iggy ran in separate directions. One hooded figure ran after Lemmy and the other ran after Iggy.

Iggy ran into the forest, easily dispatching any monsters that tried to attack him. Eventually, however, Iggy reached a mountain that had blocks on three sides. The hooded figure quickly placed blocks on the fourth side so Iggy couldn't get out.

"Looks like you're going to be dead in about six seconds!" the hooded figure laughed. Iggy saw that one of the blocks that the hooded figure had used to block the exit was TNT, and the hooded figure had Flint and Steel! "Goodbye, Koopaling!" The TNT was lit and the hooded figure teleported away.

"I've got to find a way out of here!" Iggy started mining some of the Stone, but found that the walls were ten blocks thick! Iggy thought quickly and dug a five block deep hole, then jumped in just as the TNT detonated.

After the explosion, Iggy got out of the hole and escaped the trap. He then ran back to the house, only to see that it had all been consumed by flames.

"An entire day's worth of work…" Iggy said.

Lemmy came back…with an army of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders chasing him. "HELP!" he yelled.

"Quick; let's get back inside our base!" Morton said. The Koopalings ran for their base in the mountain and Lemmy quickly shut the door.

"Phew…" Lemmy said.

"What about that other hooded figure? The one chasing me left after trapping me," Iggy said.

"I managed to kill him," Lemmy said. "He only dropped TNT and Flint and Steel, though."

"So those two people burned down our house. Are we going to continue to live in this cave?" Larry asked.

"Well, wasn't that room that we found Larry in and battled Dungzor in made out of Obsidian? Obsidian is blast resistant – let's go mine it!" Morton said.

They went back to Dungzor's base and Lemmy started mining the Obsidian.

"There's too much! It'll take the next few days if I'm the only mining it," Lemmy said.

"But you can only mine Obsidian with a Diamond Pickaxe; we only have Iron Pickaxes!" Larry said.

"Hmm…hey! Didn't Dungzor say he had a massive Diamond stash when we fought him?" Lemmy asked.

"He did! We'll find it!" Larry said.

While Lemmy mined the Obsidian, the other Koopalings looked around Dungzor's base for the Diamonds.

"Where could it be?" Morton sat down and rubbed his head in frustration.

"I thought I was the sneakiest, but this Dungzor guy really knows how to hide stuff," Larry sighed.

"Hmm…woah! What's this?" Morton and Larry ran to where Iggy was. There was a 32x32 room, and the entire room from the floor to the walls to the ceiling was made out of TNT!

"Dungzor must have made traps on the way to the stash of diamonds," Morton said.

"Yeah! Come on!" Larry ran into the room of TNT.

"Larry! Look out!" Iggy called out. Larry just barely avoided running into a pool of lava.

"Phew…" Larry jumped over the lava pit and continued, closely followed by the other Koopalings.

"Look! An Iron Door!" Morton pointed to an Iron Door.

"I have Redstone Torches to power it, but then the TNT will get blown up too," Iggy said.

"Um…TNT takes one hit to destroy," Morton said. He attacked the TNT and it disappeared, but it suddenly reappeared. "What?"

"We're on a multiplayer server…the blocks must be protected, like the Iron Door in the Bedrock cage I was in," Larry said.

"Well, we have to open the door…I know! Run through the door as soon as it opens, because TNT takes 4 seconds to explode!" Iggy said.

The other Koopalings nodded and ran up to the door. Iggy placed the Redstone Torch and the Iron Door flung open, but the TNT around it was ignited. The Koopalings quickly ran through the door and reached a dead end.

"Oh no! We're goners!" Morton said.

"No we're not; this dead end is made out of Obsidian and there's a door right here! Come on!" Iggy and the other Koopalings ran to the door and went inside the Obsidian base. The TNT exploded and made the entire area explode, but the Koopalings were safe because of the Obsidian shield.

"Phew…" Larry stepped outside the Obsidian shield. "Look; a tunnel! The TNT must have uncovered it!"

The Koopalings ran inside the tunnel, placing Torches as they went. Suddenly, Iggy ran over a Pressure Plate placed in the ground. It activated a ton of Pistons which shot tons of Gravel into the Koopalings' path!

"Wow! There must be 100 Gravel in each column that's in our way!" Morton exclaimed.

Iggy mined a piece of Stone next to the Pressure Plate, revealing a passage that connected the Pressure Plate and Pistons via Redstone.

"Only Ludwig could fully appreciate this…" Iggy said.

"We can just mine around the Gravel, can't we?" Morton asked.

"No can do; the walls are made out of Bedrock," Larry said.

"Hey Iggy, how many rows of Gravel are in our path?" Morton asked.

"Umm…about 25," Iggy replied.

"We're going to have to mine 2500 pieces of Gravel to get through here?" Morton exclaimed.

"Yep…it was a trap. Right here the roof is two blocks high, barely enough for us to stand, but where the pressure plate is, the roof is four blocks high; you're supposed to jump over the plate and not activate it," Larry said.

Morton looked to where Larry was pointing. "We have worse troubles…apparently, there were Pistons behind us too! The way back is blocked with Gravel!"

Larry looked down at the floor. "We can't mine under the Gravel either; the floor's made out of Bedrock!"

"Great…what are we going to do?" Morton asked.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Iggy asked. "Come over here!" Morton and Larry went to where Iggy was, behind the Pistons that shot Gravel behind them.

"It sounds like a Portal," Larry said.

"Hey, look, there's an Iron Door right here!" Morton said.

"Wow! How did I miss that while examining the Pistons?" Iggy exclaimed. Iggy went to the Iron Door and placed a Redstone Torch in front of it. The door swung open to reveal a small room with a Portal in it. There was Netherrack, Soul Sand, and a bit of Gravel around the Portal.

"It is a Portal! Let's go!" Morton said. Morton hopped inside the portal, followed by Larry and Iggy. Their vision started getting distorted until they warped away.

The Koopalings emerged on the other side of the Portal. "Where are we?" Morton asked.

Iggy stepped out of the Portal. "We're in the Nether! This is one of the most dangerous places in the entire world of Minecraft!"

"Look, another Portal!" Larry pointed to the other Portal. It was three blocks away from them.

"Let's see where it goes," Morton said. He hopped inside the Portal followed by Iggy and Larry. Their vision was once again distorted until they warped away and emerged on the other side of the Portal.

"Where are we now?" Morton asked. Larry stepped outside of the Portal and mined a piece of Stone. It revealed a tunnel lit up with Torches!

Larry mined another piece of Stone and went into the tunnel. "Guys, I think this the tunnel that we got stuck by Gravel in!" Larry said. Larry started exploring the tunnel, and sure enough, he found a bunch of Gravel in his path soon.

"Wow! That sure is a clever of Portal mechanics the creator of this did," Iggy said.

"Come on. Let's head the other way; Lemmy's probably wondering where we are," Morton said. The Koopalings went back to the 32x32 room of TNT they blew up, and back to the 8x8 room of Obsidian.

When they entered the 8x8 room, Morton just barely avoided falling into a gigantic pit! "Where'd this hole come from?" Morton asked.

Iggy peered down the hole and yelled, "Lemmy, are you there?"

After a few seconds, a reply came. "Yep! I've been mining the floor for ages; I have nearly one stack of Obsidian!"

"Wow! Is there any way to get back up?" Larry asked Lemmy.

"Yep! I put some Ladders on the side! Come on down!"

Iggy, Morton, and Larry climbed down the ladder to where Lemmy was mining the Obsidian.

"Did you find any more Diamonds?" Lemmy asked.

"Nope…there was a trap set up for us!" Larry said. He explained what happened to Lemmy.

"Wow! Well, I'm glad you were able to make it back here. I have about one and a half stacks of Obsidian. Let's make a small house right now, and I'll return here later and mine some more," Lemmy said. The other Koopalings nodded, and they went back to the surface.

The next few days were pretty boring for Larry, Iggy, and Morton. They explored all the caverns they could find, but they never could find any Diamonds. Iggy estimated that they had mined enough Gold to make 45 Gold Blocks, and enough Iron to make a stack and a half of Iron Blocks, even after making a full set of Iron tools and armor for all the Koopalings.

It was their twenty-fifth day in the world of Minecraft before anything exciting happened. Larry, Morton, and Iggy all had Iron Swords, Pickaxes, Shovels, Axes, and Hoes. Lemmy had a Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe, as well as an Iron Shovel, an Iron Axe, and an Iron Hoe. All the Koopalings had full sets of Iron armor, as well as two buckets for each Koopaling, one bucket filled with water and the other filled with lava, as well as five or six cooked porkchops for each Koopaling. Their Obsidian house currently had three floors, with the fourth and final floor under construction.

"We haven't seen Dungzor or those two guys that burned down our wooden house in a while," Iggy said, while waiting for Lemmy to mine some more Obsidian.

"Yeah. Maybe we scared them off," Morton said.

"I just wonder where the other Koopalings are. I wonder if they've even logged onto Lemmy's server yet," Larry said.

"I don't know whether I wish they did or didn't. If they did, they're probably being held captive right now, but we could rescue them. If they didn't, they're not being held captive right now, so that's good, but then we'd wonder whether they're safe or not," Morton said.

"Let's just take a break from wondering and worrying and talk a little. Morton, that's the longest sentence you've said in this story. Whatever happened to you talking for 7 or 8 lines?" Iggy asked.

"Well, I just got tired of Roy bullying me and shoving socks up my mouth to shut me up. I just grew out of the habit, I guess," Morton said.

"And that's very good too, otherwise my ears would be sore right now," Larry said.

Lemmy climbed up the ladder. "Hey, guys, I got another three stacks of Obsidian! We'll be able to finish the house and have one stack left over!"

Iggy looked down into Lemmy's 'mine'. "Lemmy, did you mine all the Obsidian?"

"Yep! It goes all the way down to elevation 6, where there's Bed-ouch!" Lemmy was cut off by a _twang_!

"A Skeleton!" Morton exclaimed.

_Twang! Twang! Twang! Twang! Twang!_ Arrows were machine-gunned at the Koopalings.

"It can't be; skeletons don't fire that fast!" Iggy said.

Lemmy quickly constructed a barrier made out of dirt. "Get behind this!" The Koopalings got behind the barrier.

"Who is that?" Larry asked.

Lemmy used his shovel to make a small hole in the dirt where they could see down to the bedrock layer. "It's another player. His name is Aughm."

"Hey, I think that's one of the guys who burned down our wooden house!" Iggy said.

"We can't fight back; none of us have arrows," Larry said.

"Let's make him think we've left, then go down the ladder and get him!" Morton said.

The Koopalings stayed behind the dirt barrier for five minutes until they heard something. "They must've left; I don't hear anything," a voice came.

"Yeah. Let's get back to our base and prepare for the attack."

"Now!" Lemmy said. The Koopalings went down the ladder and drew their swords.

"It's a trap! They were waiting for us to try to leave!" Aughm said.

"Let's get them!" another player, named Issrod, said.

"Iggy, Larry, you get Aughm! Morton and I will get Issrod!" Lemmy said. The Koopalings charged at their targets.

Iggy and Larry charged at Aughm. Aughm took out his Bow and started firing at the Koopalings. Larry and Iggy jumped and strafed to avoid the arrows, but they got hit by one arrow each. Larry and Iggy caught up to Aughm and Iggy hit him with his Iron Sword. Aughm then knocked back Larry and Iggy with his Iron Sword. Aughm climbed up a ladder and went into a cavern. Larry and Iggy ate cooked porkchops and followed Aughm.

Suddenly, Larry and Iggy reached a dead end. "Where'd he go?" asked Larry. Suddenly, the way back was covered with Stone!

"Hahaha! Looks like you two are going to be blown to bits!" Aughm laughed. He ignited some TNT.

"Quickly; make a hole to hide in!" Iggy and Larry dug holes and covered the entrance with Cobblestone. A loud _boom_ was heard. They went back up and charged at Aughm.

"You better watch out, you better pout, you better cry, I'm telling you why; you are both going to die!" Aughm cackled maniacally and shot at the Koopalings once more, but Iggy and Larry expertly avoided the arrows. They caught up to Aughm and tried to hit him with their Iron Swords, but Aughm jumped to avoid the strike, and used his Flint and Steel to light Larry on fire!

"OUCH!" Larry started losing hearts rapidly. He poured the water from his bucket on him to douse the fire, then put it back in his bucket. "Phew…"

"No time to rest; come on!" Iggy and Larry continued chasing Aughm. Aughm kept firing arrows at them, but eventually, the Koopalings caught up to Aughm. Larry aimed at Aughm's legs with the Iron Sword and Iggy aimed at Aughm's head. Aughm jumped to avoid Larry's strike, but was hit by Iggy. Larry hit Aughm with his Iron Sword to finish him off.

"Grah!" Aughm died and dropped a Bow, 20 Arrows, 2 TNT, a Flint and Steel, 10 Stone, and an Iron Sword. Larry picked them all up.

"Phew! Now, let's go check on Lemmy and Morton!" Iggy said. Larry nodded and they ran off to where they came.

When they got back to where they were before Aughm and Issrod attacked them, they saw Issrod – holding Lemmy's Diamond Sword!

"Oh no! He has a Diamond Sword!" Larry said.

"Yes, your puny brothers were no match for my might – or, my TNT's might! En garde!" Issrod charged at Larry and Iggy. Larry shot at Issrod twice with his Bow and Issrod died, dropping a Diamond Sword and a Flint and Steel which Iggy picked up.

"He must've killed Lemmy and Morton; they're probably back at the house! Let's go!" Iggy said.

Iggy and Larry went back to the incomplete Obsidian house, only to find that Lemmy and Morton were nowhere to be found.

"What do you think happened to them?" Larry asked.

"Well, if you don't respawn in your bed when you die, you either get sucked out back to the real world, or…you die." Iggy gulped.

3 days passed in the world of Minecraft, and Iggy and Larry had looked for Lemmy and Morton nonstop, but hadn't found them. The Koopalings were currently looking in the place where Lemmy and Morton had battled Issrod.

"It's hopeless. We've looked for 3 whole days!" Larry said.

"We have to keep looking! We've just got to find them!" Iggy said.

"It's hopeless," Larry repeated. He walked over to the end of the cavern where Lemmy and Morton battled Issrod. "Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" Iggy asked. Iggy went to where Larry was.

"This! There's Cobblestone right here!" Larry mined the Cobblestone and saw a massive underground city lit up with torches! "Wow!"

"Someone built an entire city underground?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" a voice came.

Two people armed with Diamond Swords and had a complete set of Diamond armor came up to the Koopalings. "Who are you?" asked one of the people.

"We're Iggy and Larry Koopa. We're looking for our brothers, Lemmy and Morton," Iggy said.

One of the guards whispered something to the other, then said to the Koopalings, "Come with us." The guards started walking towards a gigantic castle. Iggy and Larry followed them.


	6. Minecraftia's Blade Battle

Sorry for the no-show the past few days. Busy, busy, busy! (Playing Minecraft, of course!)

Review Responses:

YoshiStack: Thanks! Glad you like the story! :D

Here is Chapter 5 of the Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

Once the Koopalings and the guards reached the castle, they went inside it.

"Your brothers, Lemmy and Morton, are currently in the Visitor's Quarters," a guard said. They went up to a contraption with Redstone and buttons. The guard pressed the fourth button, then the sixth button, then the third button, then the second button. An Iron Door swung open, revealing several small 8x8 and 16x16 houses.

"They should be in this house," a guard said. They went up to a 16x16 Cobblestone house, and a guard pressed a button. The Iron Door didn't open, but a note played.

"Coming!" Eventually, the door opened to reveal Morton! "Larry! Iggy! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Morton! Where's Lemmy?" Iggy asked.

"Off at the library, researching. Come in, I've got lots to tell you," Morton said. The guards left and Iggy and Larry went inside Morton's house.

"First, we want to ask you some things. What happened when you and Lemmy battled Issrod?" Larry asked.

"Well, we chased him into a corner, hitting him with Arrows. Once we cornered him, zombies and skeletons came out to protect him! We battled them and killed them, but Issrod got behind us while we were fighting and lit TNT! We were trapped, but Lemmy found a piece of Cobblestone. Thinking it was suspicious, he mined it and we escaped into this city. Lemmy then jumped when he got hurt by the explosion - he wasn't far enough away -, and accidentally threw his Diamond Sword. Issrod must've picked it up…and that's where we are now," Morton explained.

"We mined that same piece of Cobblestone to get here," Iggy said.

"Anyway, here's what I have to tell you. This world is called Minecraftia. It's in a different dimension than Plit and Earth. I still don't know how we got here, though."

"You know Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm? They're not random griefers who have nothing better to do than destroy people's creations. They work together. They're ruled by a person called Nethor. Nethor is an evil human who became trapped in the Nether somehow. Living in the Nether has corrupted him and made him evil. He's now corrupting native Minecraftians to create portals so that he can use them to spread the Nether to Minecraftia and eventually have the Nether consume Minecraftia. He'll then rule the entire Nether, and therefore, all of Minecraftia."

"This city is called Minecraftia's Blade. It's the main city that fights against Nethor's forces. Also, the zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders aren't native to Minecraftia. Well, the spiders are, but they used to be peaceful. When Nethor began gaining power, he created Dungzor. In turn, Dungzor created zombies, skeletons, and creepers. He sent them to Minecraftia and made spiders hostile. When they first appeared, thousands of Minecraftians died every day and night to them. Eventually, they learned how to battle the monsters, and the death rate fell, though many people still die to creepers. Anyway, once Dungzor discovered that the monsters were no longer a threat, he created dungeons that are extremely hard to conquer. He did feel that anyone who could beat a dungeon deserved rewards, and put one or two chests in each dungeon. Rumor is he's working on a new type of monster that is even more creepy and hard to defeat than the creeper…Not much is known about Aughm and Issrod, though, besides that they weren't created by Nethor and willingly joined his army."

"So there you have it…we've learned a lot from the citizens of this city. No one knows how we could've gotten teleported from Plit to Minecraftia, though. Lemmy's in the library looking for info," Morton finished.

"So, let me get this straight. Nethor is an evil guy who wants the Nether to replace Minecraftia with the Nether so he can rule it, and he's doing it through portals. Dungzor was created by Nethor and created skeletons, zombies, and creepers, and is currently working on a new monster. Aughm and Issrod joined Nethor's army willingly," Iggy said.

"That's right," Morton replied.

"Wow…at first I thought this was Lemmy's server…looks like we instead got teleported into Minecraftia in real life, and not the game which takes place in Minecraftia!" Iggy said.

The doorbell rang. Morton pressed a button next to the door and the Iron Door swung open and revealed Lemmy!

"Lemmy! Did you discover anything in the library?" Morton asked.

"Nothing…hey! It's Larry and Iggy!" Lemmy said.

"Yep! We've found the city, and Morton told us about Nethor and the history of this place," Larry said.

"Yeah. We have to stop Nethor before Minecraftia becomes the Nether. I'm guessing we're going to have to go to the Nether to fight him," Lemmy said.

"Hey!" Larry said. "You said that Nethor spreads the Nether to Minecraftia through portals, right? Well, remember how we escaped from that trap of Gravel made by Pistons? There was a portal that led to the Nether there!"

The other Koopalings gasped. "That's true!" Morton said.

"We have to go back to Dungzor's base, get back into that cavern, relocate the portal, and destroy it. From what I've heard and read, destroying the portal on this side will also destroy the Portal on the other side," Lemmy said.

"Well then, let's-wait…what's that noise?" Morton asked.

The Koopalings went outside the house and listened. The noise was a note that would replay every two seconds.

Suddenly…

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire Visitor's Quarter blew up, and all of the wooden houses went aflame. Almost immediately after the massive explosion, each house made out of Cobblestone or Bricks blew up, leaving a massive crater there! Suddenly, holes were blown in the City Walls, revealing armies of Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts!

"Oh no! Minecraftia's Blade is being invaded!" Larry said.

"Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts only come from the Nether! This must be Nethor's army!" Lemmy said.

A guard called out, "Everyone! To arms! Fight off Nethor's invading forces! Grab equipment from the Armory!"

"Let's go!" Morton said. The Koopalings ran to the Military Quarter and went inside the Armory. The Armory was full of chests containing Diamond and Iron Swords, Bows, Arrows, Flint and Steels, TNT, and Iron and Diamond armor. The Koopalings all grabbed Diamond Swords, restocked on Arrows, grabbed Flint and Steels and TNT, and got full Diamond armor.

"Let's get them!" Lemmy said. The Koopalings ran to the front of the city and joined the fight. Lemmy took out 24 Zombie Pigmen quickly, and used his Bow to shoot down 7 Ghasts.

Larry sneaked up on about 35 Zombie Pigmen and took them out. Morton took out 16 Zombie Pigmen, and lured about 10 others into a TNT trap. Meanwhile, Iggy stayed up on the City Walls, shooting Ghasts with arrows. Iggy took out 50 Ghasts by himself, then took out 30 more Zombie Pigmen.

A voice suddenly boomed through the city and the cave it was in. "Enough! This will be finished!" Suddenly, zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders joined the Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts!

"There must be a thousand of them!" Lemmy said, striking a Zombie with his Diamond Sword.

"We'll eventually be overwhelmed if we don't get help!" Larry said, hitting a Creeper with arrows and then finishing it off with a Diamond Sword.

"What's that over there?" Morton asked. He pointed towards cages with flames coming from them.

"Monster spawners!" Lemmy said. "We need to push them back and reach the spawners to disable them!"

"They're spawning monsters at a ridiculous rate; one every second! Can we do it?" Morton asked.

"I hope so!" Lemmy killed another zombie with his sword.

The skeletons were the main problem, even more so than Ghasts. While Ghasts were dangerous, being high up and causing explosions with fireballs, skeletons shot explosive arrows at the combatants, then would duck behind a four block high tower to avoid getting shot back at. If someone pursued the skeleton behind the tower, the skeleton switched to a Diamond Sword and attacked.

"We need to take out those skeletons!" Iggy said.

"No problem!" Larry said. He ran to a tower where a skeleton hid, put TNT in front of the tower, and detonated it. The tower blew up and the skeleton got killed. More soldiers began to do this, and the number of skeletons fell drastically…only to be replenished by the spawners.

Despite this, the army of Minecraftia's Blade continued fighting undaunted. They slowly pushed back the army of monsters until they finally reached the spawners. TNT was planted around each spawner and then was detonated, blowing the spawners to bits. The last bit of monsters were killed after that.

"We did it! We've defended Minecraftia's Blade!" Lemmy said as he killed the final zombie.

"Well done!" a guard said, congratulating the rest of the fighters.

"The battle's not over yet…" an ominous voice came. Suddenly, cages appeared around all the fighters in the battle! Then, Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm appeared!

Suddenly, the dead fighters got up as zombies and skeletons! Nethor's zombies and skeletons got up again, and the dead creepers and spiders got up as either zombies or skeletons.

"We're surrounded! I wouldn't be surprised if there was a million of them!" Lemmy said.

"Now, Minecraftia's Blade shall be conquered by the very people who died defending it!" Issrod laughed evilly. The zombies and skeletons charged into Minecraftia's Blade.

"Anyone who survived the battle will be put in the jail cell," Aughm said. Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm laughed evilly.

A few hours later, all of the living people in Minecraftia's Blade (besides Issrod and Aughm) were inside the Obsidian jail cell.

"I can't believe it…Minecraftia's Blade, conquered by the very people who swore to protect it…" a soldier said.

Another soldier looked out the small 1x1 glass window at a patrolling zombie. "Look! There's my cousin!"

"We need to get out of here. Any ideas?" a soldier said.

"None. There isn't even a door; the entire cell is made out of Obsidian," another soldier said.

"Obsidian is breakable. Let's break it and get out of here!" Larry said.

"Obsidian takes 50 seconds to break. One of the patrolling guards would notice us breaking it, even if we started breaking it right after he passed," a soldier said.

"Nobody else here has a Diamond Pickaxe?" Lemmy asked. After the patrolling guard passed him, Lemmy broke a block of Obsidian under the 1x1 glass window, placed dirt so they could get up there, then smashed the glass. "Hurry! Let's escape!"

The soldiers and the other Koopalings ran up the staircase and escaped the jail, only to quickly be pursued by about twenty zombies!

"Quickly! Let's get out of here!" The Koopalings and the soldiers escaped through one of the holes in the City Walls, and eventually lost the zombies.

"Phew…let's rest and then retake Minecraftia's Blade!" a soldier said.

"Sorry, but we can't join in the battle. You see, we found portals," Larry said.

"Where?" almost all the soldiers said at nearly the same time.

"They were near Dungzor's secret base. We're going to go disable them; hopefully we come back in time for the battle," Iggy said.

"They won't be a battle by the time you get back; we'll have won by then!" a soldier said confidently.

"Good luck!" the soldiers said as the Koopalings ran back to where the Cobblestone that they discovered Minecraftia's Blade behind.

Eventually, the Koopalings reached Dungzor's base once more. "It was over here!" Larry said. The Koopalings went back to where the 32x32 TNT room was, only to find out it had been reconstructed!

"Looks like Dungzor reconstructed the traps. Come on!" Iggy ran up to the Iron Door and placed a Redstone Torch, igniting the TNT. "Quickly! Get through!"

The Koopalings ran through the door and into the Obsidian shield. The blast revealed a cave. The Koopalings ran into it and found an Iron Door before long.

"This is where the portal we found in the Nether took us. Come on!" Iggy put down a Redstone Torch and the door flung open. The Koopalings ran in, and sure enough, there was the Portal.

"Destroy it, Lemmy!" Iggy said.

Lemmy nodded and took out his Diamond Pickaxe. Lemmy mined the Obsidian until it was destroyed, deactivating the portal. "Yes!" the Koopalings cheered.

"Just in case they try to reactivate it…" Lemmy placed Obsidian inside the portal.

"Great job, Lemmy! Now the portal is deactivated and completely blocked! Let's get to the other one!" Iggy said.

The Koopalings ran out of the room and continued following the cavern, taking care to jump over the pressure plate. They went up to where the Pistons were and Iggy opened the Iron Door with a Redstone Torch.

"Here it is! Destroy it!" Morton said. Lemmy destroyed it with his Diamond Pickaxe and covered the inside with Obsidian. "Great work!"

"Phew…well, that's two portals down," Iggy said.

"Hey! I got an idea! Since we didn't step on the pressure plate, let's go look for Dungzor's stash of Diamonds!" Larry said.

"Good idea!" Morton said. The Koopalings went back to the cave and followed it, eventually reaching a well lit room made out of Moss Stone, and a Chest in the middle!

"Yes! Loot the chest, Lemmy!" Morton said. Lemmy opened the Chest, only to find a piece of Dirt.

"There's only dirt in here…" Lemmy said.

"Look! There's three signs here!" Larry said. Iggy read the signs.

"Hahaha! Sorry, but I knew you were searching for my Diamond stash all along! I've taken it somewhere safer. There is some dirt as a compensation prize, though. Hahaha! ~Dungzor."

"No! He's taken the Diamonds!" Larry said.

"Well, that's the least of our worries. Remember, we still need to find out whether or not Minecraftia's Blade was retaken!" Lemmy said. The other Koopalings nodded, and they went back to the cave Minecraftia's Blade was in.

When they got there, people were repairing the holes in the City Walls and repairing and replacing items that had been damaged or lost in the attack.

"Phew! Looks like Nethor's forces were beat back!" Iggy said.

Suddenly, a man with a cloak that had the letter M on it ran up to the Koopalings. "You are Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry, correct?" he asked. The Koopalings nodded. "I must congratulate you for your valiance during the first battle. Without you, we most likely would've been defeated right then and there, and never found out about the monster spawners."

"I'm Warlor Incerior. I am the ruler of Minecraftia's Blade, but enough with the introduction. I need you to be at the center of the Military Quarter in 10 minutes!" Before the Koopalings could respond, Warlor ran off.

"Well, I guess we should help rebuild the walls until then," Lemmy said. In 8 minutes, the City Walls were 78% complete. The Koopalings then went to the Military Quarter.

There were 5 other people there, and a podium. Warlor stood up on the podium. "My fellow Minecraftians, Nethor has been attacking us too long. This attack on Minecraftia's Blade was the final straw. We must stop defending, and begin attacking!"

"However, we have discovered that Nethor's lieutenants, and most likely Nethor himself, are able to raise the dead as zombies to fight for them! If we send the army to the Nether to fight Nethor, that will most likely be an additional army on Nethor's side! We must send the most elite fighters in a small group to the Nether to fight him! We are that group! The rest of the army will protect Minecraftia!"

"A portal has been constructed in the Armory! We must go to the Armory, prepare ourselves, then step into the portal and go into the Nether! However, once we go to the Nether, the portal will be deactivated and blocked with Bedrock, so we will not be able to go back until we kill Nethor! If you do not wish to continue on this mission, please step back."

After seeing that no one stepped back, Warlor stepped down from the podium. "Are you coming too, leader?" a soldier asked.

"Yes. As the leader of Minecraftia's Blade, I'd rather fight for it than stay cooped up in my castle," Warlor said. The soldier saluted.

"Let's go to the Armory. Replace your Diamond Swords and Armor, for they must be weak after that battling, restock on Arrows, get some Mushroom Stew, and tell me when you're ready to go to the Nether," Warlor said.

The Koopalings and the soldiers went to the Armory. They replaced their swords and armor, restocked on Arrows, and got food. "Looks like we're ready," Lemmy said.

"Okay," Warlor said. He looked at a guard of the Armory. "When we pass through, destroy the portal and put Bedrock on the inside. We either come back with Nethor's head, or we don't come back."

"Bedrock? Are you sure?" the guard asked.

"Positive. In case we get defeated, Nethor cannot be using this portal to spread the Nether to Minecraftia. It'll delay him a few minutes, at the most, but still."

The Koopalings, Warlor, and the soldiers jumped in the portal. Their vision got distorted, until they finally warped to the Nether.

The guard took out his Diamond Pickaxe and started mining a block of Obsidian to deactivate the Portal. Once it was deactivated, he placed Bedrock inside the Portal. "Good luck…" he whispered.


	7. Into the Nether

Here is the sixth chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

The first thing Lemmy noticed when he entered the Nether was that it was a horrible place. There was blood red Stone as far as the eye could see. There were monsters of every type all over the place. Using some Cobblestone they brought, the Koopalings constructed a small house to stay in.

"Okay," Warlor said. "First off: the dangers of the Nether. The red Stone you see is called Netherrack. Fire burns forever on it, and sometimes, Netherrack ignites without warning. We must be careful on it. The second danger is Soul Sand. It slows us down and sucks us under it. If we don't be careful around it, we'll suffocate."

"You already know about the monsters, but the Nether is naturally home to chaos. All the monsters except ghasts and zombie pigmen do double damage to us, and ghasts and zombie pigmen do triple damage. We need to be careful when engaging any mob, even if it's just a zombie."

"I didn't tell you this yet, but I should tell you now; I've been to Nethor's Castle before. I tried to kill him, but failed and barely escaped with my life. Fortunately, with the nine of you, killing him should be easier."

"There are seven obstacles we must pass before we can get to Nethor's Castle. The first obstacle is the Burning Netherrack Maze. It's a maze made entirely out of Netherrack, and most of the Netherrack is burning. If we can get past that, we must get past the Great Pool of Lava."

"If we get past the pool of lava, the third obstacle is getting past a massive 64x64 area made out of Soul Sand. Once we get past there, the fourth obstacle is a guard tower that has two levers which control the drawbridge that allows access to the Four Castles."

"Once we flip the levers, we must invade the First, Second, and Third Castles. Those are the final three obstacles. Once we destroy the third castle, we'll be able to invade the fourth castle, Nethor's Castle. Once we get there, we must battle and kill Nethor!"

"I brought Obsidian to construct a new portal with, so we can go back," Lemmy said.

"Good thinking," Warlor said.

"So, which direction should we go?" Iggy asked.

"When we leave the house, we go to our right, if I remember correctly," Warlor said.

They exited the house and went to the right. They fended off many ghasts and zombie pigmen, but even more zombies, skeletons, and creepers. Little did they know, they were being watched by two people, and those two people were sending the monsters…

"They're fighting off all of the monsters we send!" Aughm said.

"Don't worry, my friend," Issrod said. "Even if they do defeat all our monsters, we have traps set up for them at every obstacle. The guard tower, the castles, and Nethor himself are ready to fight them. A group of 10 can't beat an army! Gwahahaha!"

The Koopalings and co. were traveling through a desert of Glowstone. It seemed to sprawl endlessly. "Are you sure we didn't accidentally go the wrong way?" Larry asked.

"Nope. We're on the right track," Warlor said.

After what seemed like ages, the Koopalings reached a massive structure made out of Netherrack, most of the Netherrack on fire. "This is the maze.!" Warlor said.

"If I remember correctly, we must stick to the right until we hit a dead end, go back until we hit a fork, take the left path, then at the next fork, take the right path, then just stick to the left until we reach a dead end, then go back until we get to another fork, go right, then left, then left again, then right, then we'll be out of there."

The Koopalings looked at each other. "Who wants to be the one who remembers that?" Morton asked.

"No time for jokes! Let's go!" a soldier said, charging in the maze, closely followed by the Koopalings, Warlor, and the other soldiers. Suddenly, a _click_, and shortly after, a _sssssss…_ was heard. No less than 4 seconds later, TNT blew up, knocking out the part of the maze behind them and causing even more Netherrack to ignite with fire, as well as doing **50**hearts of damage to a soldier too far behind!

"No!" Warlor said. The soldier was blown up and his dropped items scattered. Warlor quickly grabbed the dropped items, and they continued going through the maze, getting out with no more explosions.

"Well, we lost our first soldier…let's hope he's the last one to die," Warlor said.

"At least Nethor probably won't be able to revive him as a zombie," Larry said. The others nodded and continued.

"Well, what do you think, Aughm? Pretty good for non-servants of Nethor, eh?" Issrod asked.

"Yeah, but I honestly don't think Dungzor's trap will work. We should go and fight them ourselves," Aughm replied.

"No way. There's Warlor, the **leader** of Minecraftia's Blade, four other soldiers, AND the Koopalings! Alone, Warlor could probably beat us…" Issrod said.

"Well then, let's head back to Nethor's castle," Aughm said.

"You go on. I'm going to have a surprise ready for the Koopalings once they reach the third obstacle…" Issrod said. Aughm flew away at extremely fast speeds and Issrod disappeared.

"Here it is…the second obstacle; the lava pit!" Warlor announced. In front of the group was a large lava lake, with Bedrock walls making it so that they couldn't go around the lake.

"Easy!" Morton said. He used the water from his Water Bucket to douse the flames…except, when he poured the water out, it disappeared! "Huh?"

"Water instantly evaporates in the Nether!" Lemmy said. "We'll have to build a bridge."

Lemmy sneaked backwards to the edge of the Netherrack and put down Cobblestone, then sneaked backwards to the edge of the Cobblestone and put down more Cobblestone. He eventually made a bridge leading all the way to the end of the lava pool. "Alright! Come across!"

The soldiers started crossing, but then Skeletons appeared on the top of the walls! They fired at a soldier, knocking him off into the lava!

"Oh no! Another down!" Warlor said.

"There's a way up the wall on this side; I'll get them!" Lemmy said. He climbed up the stairs that led to the top of the wall and took out his bow. He hit a Skeleton with three arrows, then killed it with his Diamond Sword. He lit another Skeleton on fire with Flint and Steel and killed another Skeleton with his Diamond Sword, then returned to the Skeleton on fire and killed it in one hit.

Lemmy then saw some flames and instantly recognized what the object was. He ran to the Monster Spawner, placed TNT, lit it, then ran far away. The Monster Spawner was destroyed!

Lemmy went back to the end of the lava pool and found everyone except the soldier who fell into lava there. "Good job, Lemmy!" Iggy congratulated him.

"Still, we've lost another soldier, meaning there's only eight of us left!" Warlor said.

"As long as we don't lose anyone in the Soul Sand desert, we should be okay, as long as we attack the guard tower sneakily," Larry said.

"Right. Let's go!" Warlor said.

The Koopalings and co. eventually reached the large 64x64 area of Soul Sand. There was also a wall of Bedrock there to prevent people from going around it.

"How are we supposed to cross it? We'll sink quickly in it!" a soldier said.

"I'll build a bridge!" Lemmy said. Lemmy made a bridge across the Soul Sand and was followed by everyone else. This time, everyone sneaked to not get knocked off by skeleton arrows, but fortunately, no skeletons went on the Bedrock wall. When they got to the other side, they saw a zombie and a skeleton. The zombie was clad in a diamond chestplate and the skeleton had full diamond armor on.

Something else was off with the two undead, though. They looked…new. The flesh of the zombie didn't look as rotten as other zombies, though it was still decaying quickly. It was the same thing with the skeleton's bones, and the zombie moved faster than normal zombies.

"Wait a minute!" Warlor said. "The soldier we lost to the explosion was wearing all iron armor except for a diamond chestplate, and the soldier we lost in lava had full diamond armor on!"

"They must have been revived! The zombie's iron armor must've been destroyed by the blast, but diamond is so durable that it survived!" Larry said.

"Brains…" The zombie moaned.

"Plus, they can still talk, unlike other monsters," Morton said.

"Know…secret…dare…trick us…servant…Nethor…will…PAY!" The skeleton fired an arrow at Warlor at the same time it yelled "pay". The zombie charged towards the Koopalings. Lemmy struck the zombie with his Diamond Sword, destroying the Diamond Chestplate.

"BRAINS!" The zombie was now enraged. It charged at Lemmy, its movements becoming slower and slower. Lemmy fired five more arrows and defeated the zombie.

Warlor dodged the arrow from the skeleton and retaliated with arrows of his own. One arrow hit the skeleton's helmet and knocked it off. The skeleton tried to reequip it, but Larry burned it with his Flint and Steel. The skeleton started attacking Larry, but one good shot from Warlor straight through the skeleton's skull put it to rest for good.

"Phew…" Iggy said.

"Anyway, we need to destroy the bodies. Otherwise, nothing's stopping Nethor or his lieutenants from just re-resurrecting them," Warlor said.

Lemmy nodded. He took out his Flint and Steel and burned the zombie. Warlor took out his Iron Pickaxe and walked up to the body of the skeleton. He mined the bones of the skeleton, splitting them into smaller pieces, until soon there were a thousand pieces. "I'll be VERY surprised if Nethor can revive him now…" Warlor said, turning back to the Koopalings.

The Koopalings and the soldiers continued to the Guard Tower.

"So, what's the plan?" Warlor asked.

"Well, based on this diagram of the Guard Tower you drew, ground level is at floor three. The two levers controlling the Four Castles drawbridge are at the Roof, aka Floor 7, and the Basement, aka Floor 1," Larry said. "So, we'll put a ladder up right here.." Larry pointed to the left side of the building. "…and climb up to the Roof. We'll smash the glass to get in and turn the switch to the on position. Warlor, you and the soldiers will guard that lever. We'll go to the basement and switch the other lever so we can get to the Four Castles."

"Alright. Let's go!" Lemmy said. The Koopalings and co. snuck to the side of the tower after the patrolling guard left. Larry put up ladders and they climb to the roof. Warlor smashed the glass with his Sword and jumped in, to find out that the roof was unguarded!

"Huh?" Warlor said.

Suddenly, a soldier stepped on a pressure plate! A note played, and suddenly 10 guards ran up!

"Oh no! That pressure plate must've been connected to a note block that notified the guards!" Warlor said.

"Get them!" a guard said.

The guards charged. The Koopalings and co. took out Bows and managed to hit each guard thrice. A hit from a Diamond Sword to each guard knocked them out cold.

"Phew! Now, we'll guard the switch!" a soldier said. Warlor turned the switch to the on position.

The Koopalings ran down the staircase to the sixth floor. This appeared to be a farm; crops and saplings were growing. Larry harvested the crops that were fully grown; he got about 28 Wheat and even more Seeds.

They went down to the fifth floor. This was apparently the kitchen. There were guards eating and cooks preparing food. There were seven long tables and eighteen little tables. About fifteen guards were eating, and there were two or three cooks preparing food.

"Distract them so we can sneak by, Larry," Lemmy said. Larry nodded and grabbed a plate from an unoccupied table. He threw it at a cook's head.

"OUCH!" The cook was knocked unconscious. Guards ran to the cook to see if he was alright.

"Come on, now's our chance!" Morton said. The Koopalings ran across the room and down the staircase. The fourth floor had a few rooms with guards patrolling.

"Look! An elevator!" Iggy said. Sure enough, at the other side of the room, there was an elevator.

"Great! Now all we need to do is take the elevator to the basement!" Lemmy said. "There only seem to be four guards. Let's each take one." The other Koopalings nodded. They snuck up to their opponent and quickly dispatched each unsuspecting guard with two hits from a Diamond Sword.

The Koopalings ran up to the elevator, only to find that there was a door made out of Diamond blocking it! Iggy put down a Redstone Torch, but the Diamond Door didn't open.

"There's a keyhole. We must have to find a key!" Larry said.

"Ok, there are eight rooms on this floor. We'll each search two and try to find the key," Morton said. The others nodded and ran to different rooms.

Lemmy ran into the first room. In the corner of the room, there was a Fence and a Wooden Slab that served as a desk. There was also a bed, a crafting table, a few furnaces, and one chest. Lemmy looked inside the chest and found a stack of Redstone Torches and two Pistons. He took them and then looked inside the furnaces. There were 27 Gold Ingots in the output slot of one Furnace and nothing in the others. Lemmy took the gold and ran into the next room.

The room Iggy went in had two chests, a crafting table, and a furnace. The furnace had nothing in it, but the chests had about seven stacks of Netherrack, a Flint and Steel, saplings, and seeds. Iggy took the Flint and Steel and turned to leave, until he saw two Diamond Blocks in the corner of the room. He attempted to mine them, but no matter how long he mined, they wouldn't break. After a few minutes, Iggy gave up and went into the next room.

Larry's room had a bed and a furnace. Larry checked in the furnace and found eight Diamonds in the input slot. "Doesn't this guard know you can't smelt Diamonds?" he asked himself. Larry left the room after taking the Diamonds.

Morton's room had a Jukebox, a Bed, and a Chest. Inside the Chest there were two Music Discs, one gold and one green. The gold one looked worn from use, while the green one looked new and shiny. "This guard won't mind if I just snatch this green music disc…after all, he never uses it." Morton grabbed the green Music Disc and ran out of the room.

In a few minutes, the Koopalings had searched all the rooms and hadn't found a key. "I did find a few Diamond Blocks that I couldn't mine," Iggy said.

"Really? Let's go investigate!" Larry said. The Koopalings went into the first room Iggy searched. Morton tried to mine the Diamond Blocks, but couldn't.

"It's no use. They won't break, and we can't go under or over it, because the walls, floor, and roof are made out of Bedrock," Iggy said.

"Hey, look! Right next to the blocks, there's some Netherrack!" Lemmy said.

He mined the Netherrack, but only hit more Bedrock. "Dang! So, how are we going to get past?" Morton asked.

"Hey! From the first room I searched, there were two Pistons! Let's try to move the blocks out of the way!" Lemmy said.

"Great idea!" Larry said.

Lemmy placed the Pistons and powered them with a Redstone Torch. The Diamond Blocks were pushed out of the way, revealing a passage with a Chest at the end!

"Aha! Let's go!" Lemmy said. He destroyed the Pistons and ran to the Chest. He opened it and found a key!

The Koopalings went back to the Diamond Door and Lemmy inserted the key. The Diamond Door opened and the Koopalings went inside the elevator. They went down to the basement and saw the switch! Larry flipped it and they heard a very loud rumbling. They went back up to the roof.

"What happened?" Larry asked.

"The drawbridge that led to the Four Castles went up! We can now access them!" a soldier said.

"By the way, how many guards did you see?" Warlor asked.

"Only about 20," Lemmy replied.

"Only 20? There should be hundreds of guards here…" Warlor said.

"What's that?" a soldier asked, pointing towards the drawbridge. A massive army of humans and zombie pigmen were charging across, toward the guard tower.

Warlor gasped. "I'm betting those are the guards who were supposed to be guarding the guard tower! They were prepared; it was an ambush!"

"Well then, I guess we defeat them all, or they defeat us. Get ready to battle," Lemmy said.


	8. The Koopalings vs Nethor

Here is the final chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

The army of humans and zombie pigmen drew closer. "What can we do?" a soldier asked.

"We have TNT, Cobblestone, and Redstone. We can make TNT cannons!" Iggy said.

"You guys make the TNT cannons, we'll fire at the army," Lemmy said. Iggy and Larry nodded.

Lemmy, Morton, Warlor, and the soldiers started firing arrows at the army while Iggy and Larry made the TNT cannon. "Done! Let's fire this thing!" Larry said. Iggy pressed the button and launched the TNT, taking out about 10 Zombie Pigmen.

"Reload it and fire again! Replace a few Redstone Repeaters with Redstone so it doesn't fire too far, while I make another cannon!" Larry said. Iggy did that and launched more TNT, taking out another good chunk of the army.

Larry quickly constructed another cannon, firing it and reloading it. By the time the army reached the Guard Tower, hundreds had been taken out.

Humans climbed up the ladder the Koopalings had placed to get to the top. Lemmy stood at the top of the ladder, knocking any invaders off. The Zombie Pigmen charged in the front door and up the stairs. Warlor constructed an Obsidian barrier so the Zombie Pigmen couldn't get past, then Iggy dropped TNT on them, killing all the Zombie Pigmen.

Lemmy knocked the last of the humans off of the ladder. "Phew! That was easier than I thought it would be."

"It's mostly thanks to our TNT cannons," Larry said.

"Anyway, now we can invade the four castles. Let's go!" Warlor said. They climbed down the ladder, all except for Larry.

"Larry? Come on!" Morton said.

Larry exited the Guard Tower through the normal way. "Ready to see fireworks?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he placed TNT and lit it. "Stand back!"

The Koopalings and co. stood back and the TNT exploded, making more TNT explode, making more TNT explode, and on and on. It was a chain reaction resulting in only the Bedrock part of the tower still standing, and a crater where the rest of the Guard Tower was. A gigantic crater.

"Alright! If we fail, this will at least delay Nethor's armies a few days rebuilding this," Warlor said.

"I'm going to do the same to the castles we conquer, so it'll delay Nethor by weeks!" Larry said.

The Koopalings and co. crossed the drawbridge to the First Castle. "We can't afford any breaks; we need to attack now and keep Nethor's armies from resting. Construct TNT cannons!" Warlor said.

In about two minutes, they had built seven TNT cannons. "FIRE!" Lemmy said. They pushed the buttons, and the TNT was launched at the castle, destroying half of it. A few Zombies, Skeletons, and Zombie Pigmen charged out to attack the Koopalings, but they were easily dispatched by more TNT. The Koopalings and co. made the TNT cannons bigger and added more Redstone Repeaters, allowing the TNT to go far enough to annihilate the second part of the castle.

"That…was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Morton said.

"When in doubt, use TNT!" Lemmy said.

"Let's just hope that it's that easy at the next three castles," Larry said.

"Don't bother hoping…it's hopeless," a voice came. Dungzor then materialized in front of the Koopalings!

"Your quest ends here. Minecraftia WILL be replaced with the Nether. You cannot stop fate," Dungzor said.

"We've beaten you a ton of times before, Dungzor! What makes you think we can't beat you again?" Lemmy said.

"This. Arise, my newest creations!" Dungzor said. He threw small, dark pearls on the ground, which exploded in dark dust. When the dust disappeared, there were tall black figures with skinny arms and legs staring at the Koopalings.

"Behold, the Endermen!" Dungzor cackled.

"So, what do they do besides stare at you?" a soldier asked.

"Try looking away," Dungzor grinned.

The soldier looked away. The Enderman teleported to the soldier and killed him nearly instantly.

"WOAH!" Lemmy said. He had seen the "battle" through the corner of his eye.

"Yes, that's right! They have already been unleashed on Minecraftia. Unfortunately, they aren't nearly as strong as they are here; they are five times more powerful here in the Nether than in Minecraftia. But it doesn't matter, because you are now going to be destroyed!"

Iggy had an idea. He got closer and closer to the Enderman staring at him, without looking away. When Iggy was close enough, he hit the Enderman with his Diamond Sword twice, then shot Arrows at the other Endermen, destroying them. "NO!" Dungzor said. The Endermen turned back into the small dark pearls again. Dungzor tried to get them, but the Koopalings and co. grabbed the pearls.

"Grr! It matters not! Your quest ends here!" Dungzor ran towards Lemmy with his Diamond Sword out. The Koopalings and co. shot arrows at Dungzor, hitting him 8 times. Lemmy used Flint and Steel to light the space in front of Dungzor on fire. Dungzor ran right into the fire and was lit on fire. Lemmy hit Dungzor with his Diamond Sword, doing another 5 1/2 hearts of damage. Dungzor got angry and charged at Lemmy once more. Lemmy placed TNT and lit it, blowing Dungzor to bits.

"Dungzor is finally dead. However, nothing's stopping Nethor from merely recreating or resurrecting him. We must get to Nethor's castle as quick as possible!" Warlor said.

"Right!" Larry said. "Let's go!"

The attack on the Second and Third Castles went the same as the attack on the first. They created TNT cannons and destroyed the castles. In the second castle, there was a massive zombie that was easily fought off, and in the third castle, there was a massive skeleton that was destroyed, but another soldier was lost. Eventually, the Koopalings and Warlor reached the fourth castle.

"Well, here we are…Nethor's castle…" Warlor said.

"TNT cannons won't work this time; it's made out of Bedrock," Iggy said.

"Let's go," Lemmy said, drawing his Diamond Sword. The Koopalings and Warlor entered the castle. They went through the hallways and corridors, occasionally dispatching a guard, until they reached a red door.

"Ready?" Warlor asked. The Koopalings nodded. They entered the room and saw Nethor, Issrod, and Aughm.

"Ah, the Koopalings. I have been waiting for you." Nethor said.

Nethor was 13 feet tall. He looked like a regular human, but wielded a gigantic sword made out of Bedrock that looked way too heavy for him to carry, and he was clad in armor made out of Bedrock.

"We've come to destroy you, Nethor. Once and for all!" Warlor said.

"You tried beating me before. What makes you think you can beat me now?" Nethor said.

"I have friends now; I have the Koopalings!" Warlor said.

"They may be part of the Prophecy, but I have no doubt I'll still win," Nethor said.

"You do not want to underestimate them," Aughm said. "They're tougher than they look."

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Nethor asked. Aughm shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Nethor looked back at the Koopalings. "Perhaps I should replace your dimension with the Nether too…yes, that's what I'll do."

"You won't get the chance," Lemmy said.

"That's right. We're going to stop you before you even have a chance to replace Minecraftia!" Iggy said.

Nethor just laughed. "Attack!"

Issrod and Aughm charged at the Koopalings. A few arrows and hits from a diamond sword later, they were defeated.

"It matters not. They were merely pawns," Nethor said. "I shall destroy you with one of my weakest attacks. Choose. Will you be destroyed by a Star Storm? How about a Nuclear Firebomb? Perhaps a simple Annihilation spell would do."

"We WON'T be destroyed!" Morton said. Morton charged at Nethor with his Diamond Sword and slashed at Nethor, but Nethor teleported. Morton took out his Bow and shot Arrows at Nethor. So did Warlor and the other Koopalings. Nethor waved his hands and a dark blue shield appeared around him, destroying the arrows.

"I've had my fun. It's time for you to die," Nethor said. He charged at Larry and froze time for everyone except himself and Larry. Nethor swung his Bedrock Sword. Larry tried to parry with his Diamond Sword, but the sword of diamonds was cut through by the sword of bedrock like bread is cut through by a knife. Larry gasped, then was levitated up into the air and started choking! Nethor was using his magical powers to choke Larry. Nethor unfroze time and threw Larry into Morton.

What had been a minute to Larry and Nethor had been a millisecond to the other Koopalings and Warlor. Morton was barely expecting Larry to be thrown into him, so Morton and Larry were both knocked out.

"The Koopalings, Defenders of Minecraftia, are in fact nothing. I got myself hyped up, expecting a massive battle that I had to actually try to win. Instead, I was disappointed. The battle has gone on for two minutes, and two of you are knocked out," Nethor said.

"Just how powerful are you anyway?" Lemmy asked.

"I'm so powerful that I could just annihilate you all right now, but I wish to entertain myself," Nethor said.

"You're making the same mistake that we and countless other villains made against the Mario Bros. when we battled them," Lemmy said.

"Except, unlike you and those countless other villains, I actually am unstoppable. Come, Warlor, let us finish the last of the Koopalings," Nethor said.

Lemmy and Iggy gasped. "Warlor…but…how?" Iggy asked.

Warlor went to Nethor's side. "You see, Koopalings, I never was allied with you at all. I've been leading you into a trap all this time. As much as I wish I didn't have to kill Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm – they were good friends – I had to keep up my cover. There is an ancient prophecy that states seven heroes from another dimension would defeat Nethor. You are those heroes."

"If the prophecy says we would win, and you believe it, why do you challenge it?" Lemmy asked.

"Because, the prophecy says there IS a chance of you failing. And you've fallen right into our trap," Warlor grinned evilly.

"We need to get out of here," Lemmy whispered to Iggy. "Keep them occupied while I build the portal." Iggy nodded.

"I just have a few last questions," Iggy said. Lemmy snuck away to an unoccupied part of the castle.

"Give me one good reason not to destroy you now," Nethor said.

"It's their final requests. Their final requests should be granted," Warlor said. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know the prophecy's true?" Iggy asked.

"Because the prophecy says that two mortals will willingly join the master's army, and that this confrontation would happen. Everything that's happened to you involving Dungzor, Issrod, Aughm, or events involving Minecraftia's Blade has all been predicted by the prophecy," Warlor said.

"Speaking of Minecraftia's Blade, is everyone there evil?" Iggy asked.

"No," Warlor said.

"How old is the prophecy?" Iggy asked.

"It's-hey, where's your brother?" Warlor asked.

Iggy jumped to grab Morton and Larry, but Nethor teleported them away. Warlor dashed towards Iggy with his sword out. Iggy ran to where Lemmy had snuck off. Nethor fired lightning bolts at Iggy, all but one of them missing by an inch. Iggy's tail was singed by one lightning bolt. "YOWCH!"

Warlor heard a portal. "They're preparing to escape, Master!" Warlor said.

"They won't," Nethor replied.

Iggy ran into the room Lemmy was in, and Lemmy sealed the entrance with Obsidian. "That ought to hold them for a while. Did you get Morton and Larry?" Lemmy asked.

"No, Nethor teleported them away too quickly. Let's get out of here!" Iggy said. Iggy took out his Flint and Steel and lit the frame of the portal on fire, activating it. Lemmy and Iggy jumped inside, their vision becoming distorted.

Nethor shot a lightning blast at the Obsidian, destroying it. He shot another lightning blast at the portal just after the Koopalings teleported away, destroying the portal.

"They got away," Warlor said.

"It matters not. The two of them can't defeat us. The Game Master is holding their siblings captive, too," Nethor said. He went back to the throne room. "All personnel are to report to the Throne Room immediately!" he yelled.

A few minutes later, everyone in the entire army was in the Throne Room. Nethor said, "Reconstruct the Guard Tower and the Three Castles later. I want the amount of Portals we construct every day to be doubled, now that the heroes are basically defeated. Also, begin work on the Superportal."

The soldiers nodded and got to work. "Hahaha…today, Minecraftia. Tomorrow, Plit. Next week, the universe! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nethor evilly cackled.

The Koopalings weren't even able to get out of the portal before it exploded and depleted their entire health bar! The Koopalings respawned right at the crater where the portal used to be.

"Woah…" Iggy said.

"What just happened?" Lemmy asked.

"I think the portal was destroyed by Nethor…" Iggy said.

"Did any of our items survive?" Lemmy asked.

"Well, I've still got some Diamond Boots, but they're extremely low on durability," Iggy said.

"All of my armor and tools were destroyed in the blast…" Lemmy said.

"Well, I guess we start fresh…" Iggy walked over to a tree and started punching it. Lemmy went to another tree and did the same. Within a few minutes, they had 40 pieces of wood. They each made Wooden Pickaxes and mined enough Stone to make a Furnace. They smelted their remaining Wood into Charcoal, found a nice mountain to make a base in, and started making their base. They had essentially restarted…


End file.
